


Lost

by QuietlyImplode



Series: Rescue Me [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27485905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietlyImplode/pseuds/QuietlyImplode
Summary: Clint and Natasha have a discussion.__He makes the decision to go see the therapist after she discloses a dream she had. Nightmare really, that’d left them both reeling and no one getting any sleep. He hadn’t known what to say and had just hugged her close feeling woefully under qualified, and out of his depth with dealing. Lost, was probably a more apt way of describing them both that night.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Series: Rescue Me [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984783
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Lost

Natasha’s been in therapy all week, every second day, 4pm like clockwork. She’s also been irritable and distant. The morning starts ok, but as the session draws closer she becomes more withdrawn, prefers her own company. 

He makes a point however to walk her there and wait til she’s done to walk her back and eat dinner together. She never talks much afterwards and he knows she’s mulling over things whether that be what’s been discussed or what she’s disclosed. He’s really not sure how to help her, how to make this process easier for her; for both of them. It’s hard work, not that he’d ever tell her that.

.

He’s called out on a mission with Steve, an easy protect the dignitary kind of mission that is a cakewalk in their business, he helps be Steve’s eyes from above. They’re in an out in less than 12 hours and he’s back in time to walk her to the office. When she gets out, they eat together, says goodnight and heads straight to bed, exhausted. 

He sleeps into the next day, and wakes up more tired than ever. Today isn’t a therapy day for Natasha, but he keeps the same routine of going to see her and hanging out. Some days he thinks she’s sick of him, others he knows she appreciates it.

.

He makes the decision to go see the therapist after she discloses a dream she had. Nightmare really, that’d left them both reeling and no one getting any sleep. He hadn’t known what to say and had just hugged her close feeling woefully under qualified, and out of his depth with dealing. 

Lost, was probably a more apt way of describing them both that night. He knows Natasha tries not to sleep, knows she puts it off. Knows she has been prescribed sleeping meds by the therapist but he’s not prepared to tell her to take them, but maybe if he had more skills around how he should deal, what he could say, then maybe he can help. They’re almost 3 weeks post incident, 2 weeks since her self imposed isolation and a week into therapy and he hasn’t stopped once. Tired is an understatement. But whose going to protect her if he doesn’t?

.

He tells her of his decision in the morning and she nods.

“I’m sorry,” she starts. “I’ll try harder.” She says

He waves her off.

“This isn’t about you.” At least he doesn’t think so.

“Do you want to come with me?” She says abruptly.

“What?”

“Come with me. To therapy. Hear what she makes me do.. Say? Think about? I don’t know. It might give some context about.. Me, I guess.” She pauses.

“Why I am the way I am.”

“Nat.” He starts.

She cuts him off.

“I’ve been thinking about it. You think I don’t notice? I see everything Clint. You think I don’t see how tired you are? That you push your self to come with me and wait for me? That you come from a mission - that I don’t have your back on by the way, and you still make time for me. Get dinner for me. Hang with Me. I’m trying hard to just let you, but it’s taking all of me to stay here. I want to run and lick my wounds in private but I know that I can’t. Know it might end up like.. Before.” She’s facing him now, wanting to be clear. Emphasize the importance of him.

“Last week, you saved me from myself, I don’t want to go back to that.”

She takes a breath but isn’t finished. “I also don’t want you to break yourself whilst saving me. So anything I can do to help you, I want to do it.” Natasha glances up. Holds his hand in hers.

“Do you wanna come with me?”

“Yeah.” He says. “I’d like that.”


End file.
